


From the Heart

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mentionings of domestic violence, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: It was easy for Wufei to say that Heero would be understanding. He had no idea how stubborn your former lover could be. You had no idea if you could reach out to him… But you would have to find out. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another update on this series! I can't believe we're almost at the end of this series! One more installment to go after this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**From the Heart**

“I do hope you have a very good reason for making me take time off on a shooting day.”

“Gee, what a way to greet a friend.” You plopped down in the seat on the other side of the table, sliding the peace offering in the form of a fruit and vegetable smoothie across the table.

Wufei rolled his eyes and took the smoothie, eying the label on the cup. “I’m not supposed to have this.”

“Can’t you screw the diet for one hour?”

A hint of a smirk played over his face. “I can think of an excuse when they start complaining about me not looking good enough on camera.”

You smiled. “You can blame me.”

“Okay…” He leaned back in his seat, pushing a lock of jet black hair behind his ear. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I need your advice,” you said with a sigh.

“About what?”

You rolled your eyes.

“No.” He moved to get up. 

You grabbed his arm to stop him and gave him a pleading look. “Wufei, please. You’re objective and never beat around the bush.”

“I’m **not** advising you on Zechs Merquise. Last time I did that you went back to him anyway.”

“It’s not about Zechs, trust me.”

He blinked, his sharp gaze narrowing into an assessing look as he sat down again. “I heard you ran into him a few weeks ago in New York.”

“Yes.” You shrugged, but still felt the humiliation creep up on you. Your little episode had not gone unnoticed and rumors had even reached LA. “I’m trying to forget about that.”

“What’s it then?”

You lowered your voice to a whisper. “Heero Yuy.”

Wufei’s eyebrows shot up. “What about him?”

“I was sleeping with him.”

“You were WHAT?!” His whisper was harsh. 

“Sssh!” You pressed your hand over his mouth to stop the tirade that was no doubt threatening to spill out. Wufei was never good at keeping himself in check once he started ranting. In hindsight, he probably wasn’t the best person to ask for advice. “The emphasis is on _‘was’_.”

He glared at you and pulled your hand away. “Problem solved then.”

“It’s not. I haven’t handled things very well when it came to him.”

“Why are you looking so guilty?”

“Because I feel guilty,” you said. “I’ve been a bitch to him and ended things and… I regret that now.”

“So, swallow your pride and tell him that.”

“It’s not that easy…” You gave him a pleading look. “Look, you know how bad things got with Zechs.”

“Heero Yuy is not Zechs,” Wufei deadpanned. “I met him a few times. Seems like a decent guy.”

“No… No, he is nothing like Zechs,” you agreed. Your voice turned soft as you spoke and Wufei immediately picked up on that.

“You have feelings for him.”

“I guess so.” It felt good to finally admit it out loud. “But I’m scared.”

He scoffed. “You have no reason to be afraid. You bumped your head once and you know Heero is different.”

You swallowed thickly. “I feel so terrible for doubting him.”

“-Y/N-.” Wufei reached across the table and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure he will understand if you tell him that.”

You nodded and sighed. “You’re right.”

“So go to him.” 

You smiled at him, even though your stomach turned at the thought of having to face Heero. It wasn’t going to be easy to explain everything. “Thanks Wufei.”

“Any time.” He gave you a small smile in return, then scowled when you got up and kissed his cheek. “Don’t do that.”

“Aw… it’s just me expressing my gratefulness.” You chuckled and ruffled his hair, just to irk him more. 

His glare was murderous on your back as you left the little café. But once outside, you had to stop to take a deep breath. It was easy for Wufei to say that Heero would be understanding. He had no idea how stubborn your former lover could be. You had no idea if you could reach out to him… But you would have to find out.

You quickly went to your car and drove towards Heero’s apartment. His car was in the fancy parking garage when you entered. The guard at the gate had been very discreet, as many of them were in Hollywood. He had just smiled at you and had opened the gate for you. Sometimes, being famous had its advantages. You parked your car and took the elevator up to the top floor. 

By the time you stepped out your heart was beating so fast you felt lightheaded and nauseous with nerves. Your steps were less sure now as you walked to the door, raising a trembling hand to ring the bell. You took a deep breath to steady yourself as you waited.

“Dorothy, you’re… -Y/N-?” Shock slipped into Heero’s voice as he saw you standing on the doorstep, but he was quick to mask it. 

He was dressed in a fancy suit, his hair falling over his forehead in careless waves. He looked good. No, damned gorgeous. 

You swallowed thickly. “I came to talk to you.”

“I don’t have time. I have to leave soon.” His cool tone stung, and made your resolve falter. Especially when he moved to close the door.

You gathered all your courage and pressed your hand against the door. “Wait… Hear me out.”

“I’ve given you enough opportunities to talk to me, -Y/N-,” he said, while narrowing his eyes into a glare. “Back off.”

“I know. And I’m sorry that I didn’t dare to open up to you,” you said. “I’m truly sorry.”

“Well then. You’ve said it. Be on your way.”

You wildly shook your head. This was not going as planned. Wufei had been wrong. Heero wouldn’t be understanding. Instead, he seemed angry about you being here and eager to be rid of you. 

“I was scared,” you said softly, emotions making your voice sound small. “You see… I’ve been hurt. Badly. And you…”

You pressed a hand over your eyes and swallowed thickly before continuing. “I know you’re nothing like him, but I was still scared.”

He remained silent, and you raised your gaze to meet his. He was staring at you with a guarded expression, but at least he had stopped trying to push the door closed. 

“Zechs… was addicted to drugs. He was very careful to keep it hidden from me. I was young, naïve… in love. He dazzled me. Until he couldn’t hide the addiction anymore. The coke turned him violent.” You took a deep, shuddering breath. You had never told anyone this. Wufei had known what had happened, but you had refused to talk about it then. “He hit me. Repeatedly. And I was so stupid to think that, every time it happened, it would be the last time because he was so genuinely sorry afterwards. Until that one time he nearly strangled me.”

“Jesus…”

“I called Wufei and he got me out. Zechs went into rehab and kept a low profile, so we managed to keep it out of the press.” You pushed your hair back. “I picked up my life again and I felt like I finally had it back on track and then you came barging in.”

You felt tears come up and fought them with all your might. “I didn’t expect the feelings. I didn’t want them, so I fought them. I’m didn’t want to fall in love with you. But it still happened.”

He had averted his gaze from you, staring at the wall to his left side. His shoulders were square and tense, his jaw locked. When he finally looked at you again, his eyes blazed with anger. It made you back up immediately. 

“Why are you telling me this now?” he asked.

“B-because I want you to know,” you managed.

In the distance, the elevator doors opened and Dorothy Catalonia came strolling out, clad in a glittering, black evening dress. You were acutely reminded of Heero’s plans to leave. 

“So now you know…” you said after clearing your throat. “I’ll be going now.”

“Well, hello -Y/N-.” Dorothy’s voice was syrupy sweet as she addressed you. “I thought you would be on tour already.”

“It’s kicking off next week,” you said as you moved passed her. “See you both around.”

You quickly bolted towards the elevator and managed to keep your emotions under control all the way to your car. But as you sank into your seat, the tears spilled down your cheeks. You pressed both hands over your mouth to stifle your sobs. 

You had gathered the courage, but had been rebuked. And it hurt so much more now that you had finally figured out what you felt for Heero. You loved him. Fiercely. But he obviously didn’t care that much anymore. 

You curled up into yourself, crying for your own stupidity at letting someone so wonderful slip through your fingers. You should have trusted him from the start. You knew, had always known, that Heero would never hurt you like Zechs had. But you had been so fragile, masking it all with bravado and cockiness, so that he couldn’t see past that surface to the hurt and the fear underneath. It was your own fault that you had lost him now. 

You wiped at your cheeks when you got your breathing under control and reached to turn the key in the ignition. You wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. 

Something slammed against the side of your car, and you jolted, screeching with panic as you turned wide eyes to the window. Heero was standing next to your car, a strangely intense look in his eyes. 

Your heart jumped in your chest and you reached for the door handle with trembling hands, scrambling out of the car on shaky legs. 

“Did you really think I would hurt you?” he asked, his tone tinted with cold anger. “Jesus… why would you think that?”

“Because of what I just told you,” you said carefully. “Even though I know you’re nothing like that.”

“You fucking broke things off because you thought I would raise my hand against you?” The disbelief in his voice was painstakingly clear. 

“No. God, no. Don’t think that,” you told him, while reaching for his hand. “I was being and idiot.”

“But you did think it, didn’t you?” he accused. 

“No.” You vehemently shook your head. “I was letting my bad experience spoil things. When you gave me that necklace… I loved it, but I couldn’t accept it because Zechs spoiled receiving gifts for me.”

He opened his mouth to argue some more, then abruptly snapped it shut. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to compose himself. When he opened his eyes again, he was frighteningly calm. It made your stomach drop and you instinctively knew that this was the point where he’d tell you to go. 

“I’m sorry for ruining things between us,” you said softly. “I really enjoyed the time we spend together and I liked having you as a friend.”

He sighed and gazed down at your hand, which was still holding his. 

“I understand that you don’t want me in your life,” your voice broke over the last words and you swallowed thickly. Your eyes were drenched with tears when you lifted your gaze to meet his. “So I’ll go and leave you alone.”

You pulled back your hand and turned away, making your way back to your car again. 

“-Y/N-.”

You couldn’t stop the hope that fluttered in your belly when he called your name. You turned around and looked at him, unable to keep that hope from reflecting in your eyes. He was not looking at you, instead gazing at his feet. His hair obscured his eyes, but the hard set of his mouth had softened. 

“Are you just going to walk away like that?” he asked. 

A frown formed on your face. “You didn’t give me any indication that you wanted me to stay.”

He sighed and finally looked at you. The stony mask was gone, and instead he was looking at you as if… Could it be? You took a slow step in his direction, then another one. He met you halfway.

“You’re an idiot,” he told you. “But I should have seen it. I should have pushed harder to get through to you.”

You swallowed thickly and felt your eyes brimming with tears once more. A small smile began to play around your lips. 

His eyes warmed. “I should have told you that I love you.”

You sobbed and reached for him, burying your face into his chest as the tears spilled down your cheeks. His arms came to wrap around you, holding you to him tightly as he buried his face in your hair. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I had an idea of what Zechs had done to you. There are plenty of rumors about his temper, but I wanted _you_ to tell me. And then I saw what happened in New York…”

You squeezed your eyes shut and took a trembling breath. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.”

“Don’t be.” He pressed his lips against your temple. “I should have interfered, gotten you out. But Trowa was there before I could step in.”

“I-I didn’t…” 

“I know.” He cupped your cheeks and made you look at him. “He called me afterwards. Told me he hadn’t made a move on you.”

Another tear rolled down your cheek, and he caught it with his thump. 

“Kiss me…” you whispered. 

He gave you a small smile and leaned in, brushing his lips over yours. You sighed at the contact, your eyes drifting shut as you were swept under by gentle way he kissed you. You slipped your arms around his neck, your hands shifting into his hair as he deepened the kiss, his tongue luring yours into a tender dance. You shivered, longing settling in your stomach as you pressed yourself against him. There was an intimacy to the kiss that hadn’t been there before and you realized it was because you had finally opened up to each other. 

You brushed a kiss against his cheek and sighed. “I love you too.”

“Hn.” He nuzzled your neck and tightened his grip on you. 

You lay your head against his shoulder and stood basking in his embrace, in the feelings that warmed you from inside out, to a point where you felt like your heart would burst with them. If being with him made you feel so complete, you were game. 

“I’ll go upstairs to tell Dorothy that I’ll have to cancel,” he muttered.

“She is going to have your head.”

“Don’t think so.” He pressed a kiss against your cheek. “If she makes a fuss, I’ll threaten to sue her for those pictures she took of us at Opera.”

“So it was her,” you said snidely. “That bitch. Why did you keep on seeing her anyway?”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,” he said dryly. “I stuck around because I wanted to be sure it was her.”

“I see… And?”

“She had the pictures on her phone. I sneaked a peek when I had the chance.” He gave you a cocky look. “I screen capped everything and send it to my phone for evidence.”

“Well, well… Are you sure you’re not a secret agent?” You gave him a coy smile and toyed with his tie. 

He chuckled. “Come on up. You can watch the show, and then I’m going to take you to bed. It’s been some time since I’ve had my way you.”

Well then… not only complete, but also turned on by just a few words. Oh, you were so game. 

**\------**


End file.
